starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft: Issue 2
StarCraft #2 is the second issue of the StarCraft comic. It was published in June 2009. It was published in StarCraft: Book 1.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i) et al. "StarCraft" Book 1 (April 7, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm), ISBN 978-1401-22627-5. Summary Based on the worldwide hit videogame! The War Pigs' quest to find and assassinate Jim Raynor begins in earnest. But before they can get anywhere fast, they first have to wrest their ship, the General Lee, from the hands of cutthroat pirates! Plus, just who is Cole Hickson? And what dark secrets from his past and present does he harbor? One way or another, the War Pigs are in for a rough ride.2009-03-23. StarCraft #2. WildStorm. Accessed on 2009-03-23 Synopsis All five War Pigs were involved in an operation at Kliketown Vespene Gas Refinery on Moria. They dueled with Kel-Morian Combine forces, including Banshees, but were able to escape in the General Lee with key information – Jim Raynor had been there three months ago, but had since disappeared again. Cole Hickson had devised the group's plan, but he didn't include an exit strategy, which some of the other War Pigs thought was unusual, along with his seeming "friendship" with Tamsen Cauley. Meanwhile, the General Lee wasn't ready to jump into warp space until an expert repaired their coolant leak. Nuura Joss knew the owner of the Apollo Shipyard at Grissom IV who would repair the damage, no questions asked. Shortly afterward, Cerberus Program troops following the War Pigs, led by Lars Trakken, confirmed the same information. Trakken told Tamsen Cauley that Hickson couldn't be trusted, prompting Cauley to investigate ties between Trakken and Hickson.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft 1 (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The Screaming Skulls had taken over the shipyard, and lured the General Lee in, hoping to steal the ship and imprison the crew. Romy Pyrius remained aboard the ship, getting high on stimulants, while the rest of the team stepped on the station and were captured. Three pirates boarded the General Lee, only to be killed by a crazed Pyrius, who then fired the ship's weapons at the station. During the chaos, the War Pigs escaped, Cole Hickson and Iggins fending off cybercats and dealing with Hickson's loss of focus, which was caused by flashbacks from the zerg invasion of Los Andares. While Nuura Joss finished off the pirates, prisoners of the pirates were put to work repairing the General Lee, Turfa Dei made contact with terrorist friends of his to help track down Jim Raynor, Pyrius discovered a strange glowing artifact in the pirates' treasure ... and Lars Trakken swore revenge for how Hickson attacked him in Los Andares, leaving him to die at the hands of the zerg. Variant Cover For every 10 copies with a standard cover by Federico Dallochio, retailers may order one with a variant cover.CBR news team, editor. 2009-03-23. DC Comics Solicitations, June 2009. CBR News. Accessed 2009-03-23. Excerpts Starcraft #2 (excerpt). Things from Another World. Accessed 2009-08-08. References Category: StarCraft comic issues